theforgottenwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakiko Hyuuga
100px Sakiko's theme. Known as "Saki". She recently graduated from the ninja academy of Konoha and became a genin. Appearance Sakiko has long tresses of dark black hair, fair skin; traits she inherited from her father and white eyes with a tinge of lavendar in it. She wears a hoodless white jacket with navy blue pants and traditional shinobi boots. She attaches her forehead protector with her village symbol around her neck. Personality Sakiko is timid and shy yet sometimes displays spectacular courage in the right situations. Though clumsy, she's hardworking and tries her best to excel in all fields. Her main ambition is to become an excellant ninja matching the levels of her father and uncles. She wants to master as many ninjutsus as possible, so she doesn't prefer her father's style because that focuses mainly on taijutsu. However she isn't brave enough to raise a voice above him either. History Sakiko is the only child of Hizumo Hyuuga the present leader of the noble clan of the Hyuuga. Not much is known about her mother Izara except for the fact that she once belonged to the Nara clan. The reason for her death is also unknown and the Hyuugas prefer to keep Sakiko in complete darkness, not allowing her to know anything about the matter. It's said that Izara's death had caused long term clashes between both of these clans in the past but however at present things have cooled down a bit. However these two clans like to maintain distance from each other as much as possible. Thus Sakiko doesn't know anything about her ties with the Nara clan. Except for this fact, she hasn't got any other bitter memories and always loved and cared by her father. Her father though wishes Sakiko had been his son instead so that he could continue their legacy. Also seeing her developments as a ninja saddens him. So he tries his best to train her, filling her in with all the traditional trademark Hyuuga clan tactics and know-hows of the Byakugan. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities 'Kekkei Genkai ' *'Byakugan: ' As a member of the Hyuuga clan, Sakiko possesses Byakugan a dojutsu kekei genkei that allows her near 360 degree vision (with an exception of a small blind spot near her upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and chakra pathway system. Sakiko can focus her byakugan's sight to drastically increase the range in one direction to upto 1 kilometre. * Gentle fist: As member of the Hyuuga clan, Sakiko specialises in close combats. Extremely capable of simultaneously dodging and striking an opponent with no wasted movements. She can use gentle fist not only to inflict injuries to an opponent but also control their chakra pathway system. * Eight Triagrams Thirty Two Palms: 'This technique is used to close of the flow of chakra from 32 chakrapoints of an opponent's chakra pathway system. * '''Eight Triagrams Sixty Four Palms: '''This technique is an improved version of the thirty two palms. With the Byakugan's nar 360 degree field of vision the user envisions an eight triagrams circle. Then the enemy within this circle is hit with a series of violant blows. By striking 64 of the tenketsu of the opponent's chakra pathway system, their chakra flow is stopped making them unable to move. Being a member of the clan's main house she has access to the clan's main techniques. Her father Hizumo Hyuuga who is also the head of the clan, is her teacher who trains her personally with great care and dedication. 'Chakra control Sakiko has excellant chakra control which is said to be on par with a medical ninja. Due to her superior chakra control she can emit streams of chakra from her palm to create extremely sharp blades and easily manipulate the size and strength of these which can be used to hit any object in her field of vision. 'Ninjutsu' *Body replacement technique(E-rank): With this technique one replaces their own body with a block of wood or some other object. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think that the attack was successfull. Explosive tags can be added to the replacement object for added surprise. *Clone technique(Bunshin no jutsu)(E-rank): 'A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body without any substance. '*Affinity towards any element : Still unknown 'Taijutsu' Being a Hyuuga clan member, Taijutsu is one of her main assets. Knwon for her pure raw strength and sheer power, Sakiko can deliver chakra infused punches to decimate any obstacle into rubble with ease. Extrememly capable in close range combats. 'Weapon Inventory' *10 Kunai x 1 *10 shuriken x 2 Trivia The word 'Sakiko' in Japanese means ' Blossom Child' Is afraid of bugs Doesn't prefer being escorted to everywhere by Torune Can draw very well Is curious about her mother's death Doesn't prefer celebrating her birthday Doesn't have much friends Gets angry and impatient very fast --Exzessiva 08:04, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Created by Exzessiva: My charecter resembles Hanabi Hyuuga to a great extent because I adore her charecter much more than that of the soft and subtle Hinata Hyuuga Quotes To Torune ( when she was 6 yrs old) " I feel the presence of people whom I have captured in my drawing book" To Hizumo, ( prior to becoming a Genin)" I will sweat and persevere to be that spectular shinobi that you have always wanted to see me as" To herself, " What special are boys anyway ?" Relationships Torune is a guard/ caretaker assigned to Sakiko's service all around the clock by her father. But Sakiko sees Torune much like an elder brother. She even scolds him when he calls her as "Sakiko-sama". Torune is also a Hyuuga but from a branch family. Category:Female Category:Genin Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Clan Category:Konoha Category:Character